


Aomine Daiki's (Un)Fortunate Life

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine/Pretty Boy Harem sorta, Gen, M/M, implied Akashi/Mibuchi, pre-AoKise, they have a cat now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his dorm almost gets burned down, Aomine has to find a new place to stay. Kise offers him the last room in the apartment unit he's living in and maybe he should have thought about it more before saying "yes" because there's only so much he could take, living with this much ikemen sparkle all day, every day, among other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving and Settling In is Annoying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/gifts).



> Because she's giving me DramaCouple!AoKise and I think her Aomine/Pretty Boy Harem idea is hilarious because of all of Aomine's beautiful suffering.

**1.**

It starts when a part of his dorm burns down, which is as dumb and inconvenient as it sounds. His own room isn’t even harmed that much but the owners of the dorm decide that they need everyone out to make repairs. Aomine doesn’t care for the details; all he cares about is that now he needs a place to stay that’s near campus, as comfortable as possible and not obscenely priced.

“You’re looking for the impossible.” is what Momoi, ever practical and knowledgeable, says to him and Aomine stops listening right then. So much for Momoi helping him out.

His answer comes within a week of staying over at Kagami’s (who never invited him, but details, details) when he finally decides to answer one of Kise’s random, most probably annoying phone calls.

“Eh? Aominecchi doesn’t have a place to stay? You can stay with me!” Kise chirps, sounding quite happy and excited at the prospect of actually sharing living spaces with him, which is very different from all of Kagami’s grumbling and scowling. Now, he’s pretty sure it would be very taxing to be around Kise a lot given how Kise usually is but he’s desperate.

And besides, when Kise tells him how much (or rather how little) he has to pay for rent and how he practically doesn’t have to do any house chores, who is he to say no to such a sweet deal?

 

**2.**

He should have said “no” but then Kise didn’t exactly fill him in on everything.

The apartment Kise lives in is very near his school and it’s more than comfortable. It’s located in one of those expensive condominium buildings and has four spacious bedrooms. He doesn’t have to share a bedroom with anyone and someone comes in three times a week to do all the cleaning.

Kise, however, never said anything about his roommates or their landlord.

His landlord greets him at the door when he comes in to start moving in and it’s someone Aomine never expects.

“Hello, Aomine-kun! It’s good to see you again.” Mibuchi Reo from Rakuzan greets him warmly, all pretty smiles and shiny sparkles that can rival Kise’s. Aomine almost flinches back from it. That is probably his cue to step away and run, never to come back, but he’s never been that good at taking cues like that. He’s deep into Mibuchi’s lecture on house rules (“--We’re going to have a meeting this Friday after you’ve settled in so we can talk kitchen duty--”) when it all sinks in.

“You’re my landlord.”

Mibuchi blinks at him and Aomine realizes he’s got those ridiculous kind of eyelashes too. What is it with these pretty people and sticking together? “Ryou-chan didn’t tell you?”

Aomine doesn’t get it. So apparently Mibuchi’s loaded (though maybe he could have gathered that given that he went to Rakuzan. It’s not exactly cheap to study there.), so why bother getting roommates at all?

“But I get so lonely here by myself.” Mibuchi sighs tragically as if all this space and luxury is such a tragedy to have. “And well, it’s always nice to have my own source of income. You just never know…”

Rich, crafty bastards.

 

**3.**

Aomine meets the other roommate not that much later and he’s not surprised somehow that it’s Murasakibara’s team mate, the pretty one. There’s definitely something going on here and he doesn’t know if he wants in on it or not. Or if he already is and he’s got no way to escape. It’s actually a spine-tingling thought.

“It’s good to meet you, Aomine-kun.” Himuro Tatsuya smiles and then doesn’t stay long to chat, which is good because Aomine’s never really been good at chatting anyway.

Himuro pretty much leaves him alone to his own business unlike Mibuchi’s motherly hovering at times and Kise’s usual clingy perkiness. He’s not exactly his favorite room mate but he’s probably the closest to it.

 

**4.**

Momoi finds it amusing when she finds out where he lives and who he’s living with. It’s expected but it still doesn’t make Aomine feel better about being faced with the truth of that prediction.

“At least I know you won’t starve and won’t end up living in your own filth.”

“Shut up.”

 

**5.**

"Aomine-kun, I have a question." Aomine somehow has a feeling that he would regret this but he turns his head away from the game he's watching anyway. Behind him, Mibuchi is standing, delicate hands on his hips, looking serious as you please.

"Does this shirt make me look fat?" He holds up one of those hands, those well-manicured very deceitful hands, as a finger points up poignantly. "And don't lie. I can take it."

Beside him, he can feel that Himuro is listening and he hates the bastard right then because he has a feeling he's not going to be of any help. So much for thinking he's the least troublesome one of the bunch. Kise’s just been upgraded to his favorite room mate.

"Salmon is a good color on you, Reo-nee!" Kise pipes up suddenly, all glittering smiles and Aomine wants to kick him because God. No. That is not helping! Stupid Kise!

Reo-nee, Mibuchi, smiles back, all sweetness and light. "Oh, Ryou-chan, you're so sweet! But I'd really like to know what Aomine-kun thinks." And those eyes turn to him and Aomine doesn't wonder anymore why Mibuchi Reo has lived successfully under the Reign of the Red Emperor. Those eyes are dangerous and even Akashi would be wary of them.

"...You look fine." His voice sounds like it's coming from miles away but he thinks he sounds fine. Not sarcastic, not harsh, though a part of him feels that it's still not enough.

And that terrifying tenseness that he only really gets from dealing with Satsuki on PMS settles on his shoulders and limbs when Mibuchi stares at him and only stares at him in utter stillness. You can hear a fucking pin drop despite the cheering from the large TV.

"Fine?" The word is bland and it sounds worse coming from Mibuchi's lips and said in Mibuchi's usually more musical tones. "Just fine?”

“Uh…”

Yes, he’s doomed.

 

**6.**

"...Senpai?"

Nijimura Shuuzo, former captain of the ever-victorious Teiko Middle School Basketball Team and prodigal senpai, takes a moment to stare back at Aomine when he answers the door.

"Aomine?"

It takes a few seconds more of staring between the two of them, both probably startled at the unexpected meeting and flashbacking to that most memorable dekopin, before Aomine decides to break the ice.

"Hey."

No one said he's good at it. Nijimura's not known for his savvy at small talk either so it shouldn't be a surprise when what comes out of his mouth is not a nice, pleasant "How are you?"

"Is Tatsuya home?" Straight, direct to the point. That's Nijimura standing there all right. But--

Tatsuya?

"Who--"

"Ah, Shuu. You're early." The unmistakable voice of Himuro comes up behind him and Aomine takes a moment to remember that Himuro's first name is--

"--SHUU??"

Nijimura gives Aomine an unimpressed look while Aomine's brain tries so hard to catch up and he resists the urge to flinch back instinctively at that look. That look is equivalent to his old captain’s dekopins, piercing and painful. "You're still as loud as ever." He gives no care at all to Aomine's gaping and focuses all of his attention to Himuro who's still there, smiling at him oh so pleasantly. For some reason, that smile makes Aomine want to gag and reel back at the same time. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Himuro confirms with a nod before he turns to Aomine. "I'll be a bit late. Tell Mibuchi-san and Ryouta that I'm out with Shuu." Then that smile kicks up a notch in a way that says Himuro finds this situation very amusing. "Or Nijimura-san, if you're more comfortable with that."

"S-senpai..." Aomine manages to say and could only nod as Himuro walks past him and takes Nijimura Shuuzo, one of Teiko's own and finest, by the arm and leaves.

The hallway is quiet after Himuro and Nijimura take their leave and Aomine still stares, his mind reeling.

"...What the fuck was that?!"

 

**7.**

"Did you know about Himuro and Nijimura-senpai?"

"Of course I did." Mibuchi says as he stirs something in a bowl. Aomine's tried to sneak a taste but Mibuchi's as sharp and fast as ever. His hand sort of hurts now. "They met in the States."

"Oh." Aomine manages because what else is he supposed to say? That it felt like seeing Dad cheating on Mom because yeah, that's not weird at all.

"Sei-chan will be fine."

"...Huh?"

Aomine finds himself staring for the nth time that day but this time at Mibuchi who is smiling but looking far too pleased with himself. Again, he gets that feeling that he's at the verge of something here but before he's able to connect the dots, Mibuchi's smile becomes more cheerfulness and light rather than its former state of contented glee.

"And you'll take care of Ryou-chan, won't you, Aomine-kun?"

"...Huh?"

"You're so cute." Mibuchi titters and Aomine leans back a little because somehow he can sense that he's reaching to pinch his cheek. Instead, Mibuchi holds out a spoon with some of his delicious-smelling batter. "Here, have a treat."

He knows he's missing something but he'll let it slide for now. You can say what you want about Mibuchi but he's great at making sweet stuff that Aomine actually likes and that takes talent. So he'll take the spoon and focus on that for now.

 

**8.**

Aomine arrives home one Friday evening to the sight of what must be a slumber party. Mibuchi, Kise and Himuro are all camped out in the living room in actual pajamas (except for Himuro who is in a tshirt instead of a pajama top because Himuro apparently does what he wants) with a pile of junk food and a drama's playing on the large TV. He's just about to try and make his escape when someone calls out,

"Dai-chan! You're here!"

He freezes because there's no escaping now so a moment later, he sighs, shoulders hunching and he turns.

"Dai-chaaaaan~"

He ignores the teasing, toothy grins on thankfully facemask-free faces and focuses on the original greeter.

"Yo."

Momoi is in the middle of the pretty boy harem pile and looking right at home in her soft pink pajamas and braided hair.

"Dai-chan, come join us! Mibuchi-san's made cookies, Ki-chan brought ice cream and Himuro-san is telling me what to do about that stalker I told you about!"

Aomine's eyebrow ticks. "That freak's still followin' you around?"

Momoi waves her hand like she's got it covered. "Himuro-san told me what I should do." Then she sighs, smiling blissfully as she looks around her, at her beautiful boys and all the sparkle and spice that come with them. "I wish I lived here too."

"You should, Momocchi!"

"We can make room!"

"Yeah, I think you'd be safer if you stayed here with us."

"No. No! No way!" And not for the first time, Aomine regrets giving into Kise's puppy dog eyes and the promise of dirt cheap rent.

 

**9.**

Aomine's not usually a light sleeper but for some reason that night, he wakes up when he hears his bedroom door open. Squinting against the sliver of light that comes in from the hallway, he tries to make out who it is standing there.

"...Kise?"

The person by the door jumps, tense, but then seems to relax and Kise speaks up guiltily,

"I'm sorry for waking you, Aominecchi."

Aomine sighs as he lies on his side, awake now. It's rare to find Kise standing by his door in the middle of the night so there must be a good reason for it.

"Yeah. What's up?"

Kise seems to hesitate before he continues, "I can't sleep."

Silence. The seconds trickle on, the silence between them not exactly awkward but not exactly comfortable either. Aomine lets out another sigh and wonders why he's not just telling Kise to go away so he can try and go back to sleep.

"C'mere."

"What?" It's kind of hard to see but somehow he can make out the widening of Kise's eyes and the surprised look on his face.

"I said come here." He says again. "And close the door behind you."

The door is closed quietly and it's not long before Kise's sitting at the edge of his bed, looking unsure about what he's doing there. Aomine's not sure either but he's there already. Contrary to how he acts, he actually sees Kise as one of the few people closest to him and he does care about him. You don't go around punching jerks for people you don't care about, right? Right. Well, punching jerks are easier than this, too. Aomine wracks his brain for anything good to say but in the end, he literally goes with his gut.

"...You hungry?"

Kise looks at him for a moment and shakes his head, smiling a little like he's amused that Aomine of course thinks about food first. "No."

"You sure? Aren't you on that diet thing again?"

"...Well, maybe a little."

Aomine watches Kise pick at his blanket absently before he makes a decision and decides to act on it before he can second guess himself. "Let's go."

Those eyes are wide again and it's kind of weird to see that bewildered expression on Kise's face. But as usual, he looks pretty doing it. "Where are we going?"

By then, Aomine's managed to get out of bed and is looking around for a clean pair of pants and the hoodie he wore the afternoon before. "To that 24-hour dimsum place down the street. They've got this really good pork and century egg congee thing. Maybe that's what you need right now. Something hot and comforting in your stomach."

After he's gotten his hoodie on, he looks up to find Kise still staring at him, looking at him like he's never seen him before. It's 2 in the morning and somehow, that's reason enough for him not to feel awkward under that stare.

"Are you coming or what?"

The question seems to make Kise snap out of it and make him move. "Yeah. Okay." He stands up and starts making his way out the door. "I'll see you in a minute in the living room."

Twenty minutes later, they're sitting in the 24-hour dimsum place and Aomine's started on his third serving of pork and shrimp dumplings. Across him, Kise is blowing carefully at a spoonful of hot, savory congee before putting the spoon by his lips to start eating. He lets out a happy little hum.

Aomine smirks, "Good, right? What'd I tell ya?"

Kise looks up at him and finally, finally smiles, that dorky, happy smile that Aomine prefers to see. "Yeah. Just what I needed."

Sometimes, living in that apartment isn't so bad, especially when it's easy enough to make its inhabitants happy if you know how.

 

**10.**

Aomine opens the door to find himself subjected to a bright grin the likes of which usually blind him enough while inside this very apartment.

“Hey, it’s Aominecchi! Is Kise home?”

He closes the door in Takao Kazunari’s face and turns around to go back to sleep.

He’s had it with this sparkly shit for today.


	2. Romantic Shit (Along with the Cat and Kise) is a Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so there had been some interest in a sequel and I have written some more drabbles the past months for it, woefully very few but there were some. I just thought of posting these up yesterday or so because I figured, "Why not?" They're not as many drabbles as the first batch but I thought they're okay on their own for now. The rest in my head that haven't been written down yet are kind of... different, so I guess they'll come in the next part/s. And I am just adding the rest of the drabble parts as chapters because I am too lazy to think up a new title for the sequel and seriously. Titles are a pain. OTL I lost half a day or so just thinking of a title for In My Life and. No. Not going to do that again.
> 
> So anyway! Enough with my rambling! On to the new installment to Aomine Daiki's (Un)Fortunate Life. :D

**11.**

There’s this cat.

Her name is Shia, a full grown cat with mostly black fur except for the white patches on her paws, mouth and throat. She actually reminds him a lot of Kuroko’s Nigou but he’s a dog and of course that’s not the same. They just have the same coloring that’s all.

Maybe that’s the reason why she catches Aomine’s attention one rainy afternoon. He’s running to get into the apartment building because it’s raining, just little raindrops but with how dark the sky is it’s bound to turn into a torrent, and he never bothers to bring an umbrella. He stops because he sees the cat, sitting on the apartment building steps like it’s waiting for something.

Aomine stares.

The cat stares back.

Aomine has the distinct feeling the cat is asking him, “What are you going to do about all this?”

“This is only because it looks like it’s gonna rain pretty hard.” Aomine tells the cat, voice low and quiet, soothing, as he gently picks it up and holds it warm and carefully against his hoodie. The cat doesn’t protest, even curls into the cradle of his arm and Aomine almost frowns. Cats, ugh.

“I don’t like you or anything…” He mutters at it because it has to be said.

Mibuchi makes soft, cooing noises when he sees their furry visitor and goes to see if they’ve got any fish in the fridge to feed the darling little thing. Himuro smiles and gently touches along one of her delicate ears. “Are you keeping her, Aomine?”

It’s a stupid question.

“No.” As he said, it’s not like he likes the cat. He just doesn’t want to leave it out there to get wet. Besides, from the red collar around her neck and the little bell with the tiny tag that has some pertinent information, the cat, Shia, obviously has an owner who actually lives in the apartment building.

Shia gets returned to her owner soon enough and Aomine thinks that’s the end of it.

Until Kise comes into his room one day with the furball in his arms, petting and scritching her enough to make her purr contentedly.

“Look, Aominecchi!” And the idiot beams, irritating Aomine especially when he comes closer and climbs into his bed so he can obnoxiously drape himself and Shia almost over him. “She was waiting outside and Reo-nee said she was visiting you! Such a sweet kitty~”

“Yeah, yeah, get off.” Aomine grumps, actually pushing Kise away until he whines and pouts. Somehow, he ends up giving Shia some leftover salmon and making Kise his weird avocado tuna sandwich. Cat and idiot are soon munching away happily and Aomine feels duped but by then, that’s not anything new.

  


**12.**

He’s hungry but he can’t have food. His stomach is growling and he moves to pat it consolingly but who knows how long he has to stay here?

“...What are you doing?”

The sudden whisper at his ear makes him tense and react instinctively, hands moving lightning-quick. There’s a bit of a struggle, limbs flailing spasmodically, but Aomine doesn’t let up, not until he’s got confirmation from his captive that he’s not going to blow their cover. Kise’s looking at him like he’s lost it and like he wants to bite him at the same time. Aomine’s not sure how he manages that but he hedges it’s a model thing.

“What the hell, Aominecchi??” Kise manages to say in a loud whisper as he sits closely with him in the hallway to the bedrooms. Aomine still has him all wrapped up against him like he’s afraid Kise will bail, which he probably will because right now, Aomine’s acting crazy and if you’re smart, you’d run.

“They’re out there!” Aomine answers back in a loud, urgent whisper.

“Who?”

“Himuro and Nijimura-senpai!”

“Are they?”

“Idiot, don’t look!” Aomine pulls Kise back before he looks around the corner and blows their cover.

Kise stares at him and then smiles in a way that makes Aomine feel like he’s stopping himself from laughing. It’s obviously annoying. “...Are you still being weird about them dating?”

Aomine frowns. “I am not weird about them dating!”

“Yes, you are.”

“No--!”

“We can hear you from here. Just thought you two should know.”

Aomine looks at Kise. Kise stares back. You can practically hear the obnoxious “BUSTEEEEEEED” sounding out between them before they move as one, peering around the corner of the wall like kids spying on Santa Claus on the night before Christmas.

Nijimura’s not looking at them or he’s refusing to, attention fixed on the TV in front of him that’s playing some kind of action movie. Anyone would understand if he’s refusing to because he’s got two idiot kouhai who look like they haven’t grown up or changed from the Middle School brats he spent some time having to babysit. Meanwhile, Himuro’s looking at them over his shoulder, his fringe not hiding the fact that he’s known they’ve been there for a while and that he finds them amusing.

“You two want to join us?”

Nijimura glances at them then and from the look on his face, he doesn’t expect them to pick up on the offer.

Let it not be said that his idiot kouhai can’t pick up hints when they need to.

“Nah, we’re good.”

“Thanks for the offer, Himuro-san! Aominecchi and I are going out to get something to eat, though. We’ll see you later!”

They’re outside, bickering about who owes whom dinner now, when Aomine puts in, “You can’t tell me that wasn’t a bit weird for you.”

Kise looks at him, those amber eyes lidded in a bit of an unimpressed expression but then he concedes, “Okay, so maybe it was. A little...”

Nijimura sitting in their living room is weird enough as it is; couple it with him watching movies with Himuro just makes it just even weirder.

 

**13.**

Kagami’s cheeks are all puffed up by the burgers he’s been pushing into that big maw of a mouth and his wide-eyed look at them would have made Aomine give him Hell but he is currently occupied. Somehow, Kagami is able to say,

“Tatsuya is dating who??”

“Nijimura-san.” Kuroko puts in helpfully from across him, taking a break from sipping contentedly on the straw of his vanilla shake. “I thought you knew about this, Kagami-kun.”

“Well yeah,” Kagami responds after swallowing the food in his mouth, “I knew he was dating some guy named Shuuzo but I had no idea you guys knew him.” This bit of information doesn’t seem to make Kagami feel particularly cheerful.

“He was our Captain in Teiko before Akashi-kun.” Kuroko explains and even seems to smile a little, nostalgia and pride radiating quietly from such a reserved expression. Kagami has to stare and from beside Kuroko, Kise almost takes a hundred pictures (“Kurokocchi is so cute!” “Please put your phone away, Kise-kun.”).

“Akashi’s Captain, huh?” Kagami shakes his head, “Must be some guy.”

“Nijimura-san is a force to be reckoned with.”

“Then I really gotta get around to meeting him. Though I gotta say,” Kagami makes a bit of a face like he still doesn’t quite know how to react to the situation, “what is it with you guys being fucking everywhere?”

“It’s fucking weird is what it is...” Aomine puts in from beside Kagami, his head rested over the table and all this after he has demolished his own pile of teriyaki burgers.

“Aominecchi’s having a bit of a crisis about Nijimuracchi dating Himuro-san.” Kise says in explanation as he happily sits beside Kuroko and picks at his salad. A teriyaki burger sits unwrapped and untouched on the side.

Aomine lifts his head to give Kise a look. “You thought it was weird too. And eat that burger, dammit. How is that salad going to last you until dinner huh?”

Kise puffs his cheeks at him and rebelliously sips from his tall glass of lemonade. “It’s greasy, Aominecchi! It’s bad for my skin!” Then he turns to Kuroko, all sunshine and smiles, “So, Kurokocchi, when did you and Kagamicchi start going out, hm?”

And as Kagami chokes on a huge chunk of burger and turns bright red then purple, Kuroko gives Kise the blankest stare he’s ever given him.

 

**14.**

Kuroko gives Aomine pretty much the same look as they start to part ways on the way home. It’s been years since he and Kuroko had been so close that he could pick up what it means when Kuroko gives him certain looks and that’s what Aomine blames his cluelessness on.

“What?” He asks though he knows that Kuroko wouldn’t exactly give you an answer just because you asked.

And as Aomine (frustratingly) expected, Kuroko only replies, “Thank you for saving Kagami-kun’s life, Aomine-kun.”

The thanks makes Aomine a bit uncomfortable even though it is kind of fully deserved.

“Well it’s not like I was gonna let him die, even if he was dating you…”

Again, Kuroko gives him that look.

“What?!”

A long moment of silence before Kuroko sighs and finally seems to resign himself to something. “It’s nothing. Thank you for today again, Aomine-kun.”

“Yeah,” Aomine says though he still would like to know what else he did now. “Take care of your boyfriend or whatever.”

“You take care of Kise-kun, too.”

 

**15.**

“I’m not Kise’s fucking babysitter…” Aomine mutters to himself hours later as he sits at his usual table at the neighborhood 24-hour dimsum place. A moment later, he looks beside him at his usual 2am companion and says at a louder volume, “What did I tell you about your salad not being enough to last you until dinner, let alone the next morning?”

Kise’s was pouting even as he carefully ladled his meatball congee, “I know what you said, Aominecchi…”

Aomine watches him like a hawk until he finally puts a spoonful into his mouth. And quickly flicks off his roaming chopsticks when they try to come for his own pork dumplings.

“Aominecchi!” Kise is in full-whine mode and that means he’s more determined, stubbornly going for another try, “I’m hungry! And your dumplings look really good…”

“Then go order some for yourself.”

“But I only want one!”

Aomine attributes it to becoming really soft when it comes to Kise when he gives him two of his dumplings after some more whining and chopstick fencing though he’d say that it’s because he just wants all the whining to stop if anyone actually asks.

 

**16.**

Aomine wakes up at noon with Shia comfortably digging her claws into his stomach and he really wishes he hadn’t picked up the damned cat in the first place.


End file.
